


A World Alone

by SuicidalSugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not really much to tag tbh, One Shot, Pining Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSugar/pseuds/SuicidalSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Apocalypse AU!<br/>One shot!</p><p>Eren and Levi live in a world where everything before them is slowly dying or is already dead. But none of that matters when the two of them are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punk_mikasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_mikasa/gifts).



> I'm alive with a gift for a friend who made Red Hooded stay alive! I can't thank her enough so I made this story in her honor! Hope you all enjoy! :D

"Goddamnit there's no water here!" Eren cursed aloud kicking one of the shelves over in the abandoned store. Armin squeaked in surprise behind him and tried to catch the shelf so it wouldn't make a noise but was too late. 

"Eren stop making noise, your wasting energy and could get us killed!" The blonde yelled. Eren panted,  
"I'm so fucking thirsty! All this store has is alcohol and worthless crap." But Mikasa seemed to hear a certain distressed call from Eren and rushed over.

"Erens thirsty? Here." She tossed her extra water bottle that was full. Eren gasped quickly catching it and twisting open the top nearing ripping it off right before inhaling the drink in a fluid speed. Armin sighed looking around.

"We should probably head back to camp before the sun sets and hell breaks loose." Eren gulped the last drop of fresh water and nodded at his friends suggestion. Mikasa packed up and handed Armin their backpack full of supplies

Eren grabbed his guns and followed the two out of the market.  
They walked alone for a while occasionally killing some zombies that got to close or followed them. Eren saw cars that were abandoned and blood painting the streets of a once busy world.

The worlds been like this for about one year. Always quiet and dead. Everyday they would slowly lose supplies or deal with the deaths of their comrades. The world was cruel and lonesome but Eren always tried to make it to the next day. Mainly when his drive was for a man that he had a teenage crush on for awhile.

The three finally walked back to their camp that was an empty old motel. You could see where they barricaded the windows and doors just incase but had a opening in the front. The brunet followed the other two in as he yawned suddenly feeling sleepy. 

Inside the motel awaited everybody seeking a news report from the trio when they walked in and a concerned Levi. The ravens facials quickly softened when his eyes landed on the brunet. Armin sighed,  
"We found little to no food and alcohol. Everything else was in debris or gone." 

Some people sighed in disappointment while others groaned in anger, horseface being one of them.  
"You guys should've went somewhere else then! If I was there I could've found a fucking well of fresh water!" He yelled in anger. 

"I'm soooo hungryyyy..." Sasha cried out beginning to cry. Eren felt guilt pool in his stomach that he couldn't help his friends and turned away. The brunet walked up the stairs to his motel room, yet didn't notice someone was following him. 

Eren moaned softly when he was able to take his gear off and lay down, stretching out his sore joints. His eyes began to close when he heard a knocking at his door. The brunet sighed,  
"Come in."  
The door squeaked slowly open and revealed a concerned Levi.

"Oh hey Levi." The brunet greeted and Levi walked into the room. He still had on his jeans with a white stained tank top while Eren had on camo pants with tan combat boots and a light green stained tank top. Both had a good amount of muscles to show off to others but never did.  
"Tch, brat why do you look so down." He said in his usual bored tone. 

Eren pressed his lips together scratching the back of his neck,  
"I'm just tired..." But Levi could see right through him.  
"Your lying." The brunets eyes widened but he quickly recollected himself and looked away.  
"Ah you got me... I just-. Well I feel bad, I can't do anything to help. I mean, we've had to drink toilet water before because we don't have enough water, and I just want to help and keep everyone alive." Eren mumbled hiding his eyes under his bangs. 

Levi sighed walking over and sat next to Eren on the bed.  
"Don't say shit like that. You've saved people's asses in our group, some of us should be fucking thankful your around. Eren, it's an apocalypse so naturally supplies will run low so don't carry that burden." Levi rubbed Erens back feeling the tense muscles relax. 

Eren smiled softly,  
"Yeah your right, sorry." Levi raised a brow.  
"Don't be. Now get some rest I think we should find another base that's worth something." And with that the raven walked out of Erens room shutting the door behind him.

« A.W.A »

"Eren wake up were heading out." Christas soft voice sang making the brunet fall into a deeper sleep. Ymir 'tsked' shaking her head,  
"Your too nice honey, watch and learn." She smirked and grabbed the bottom of the mattress.  
"GOOD MORNING BASTARD!" She sang loudly raising the mattress and watching Eren fall into the floor with a loud thud. The brunet groaned loudly,

"What the actual fuck?!" He sneered getting up while rubbing his head. Ymir simply shrugged,  
"You took fucking forever to get up so I woke you up myself." Eren hissed glaring at the smirking tomboy. 

"If you were a zombie I'd shoot the hell out of you." Christa gasped and got in between the two bickering at each other.  
"Ymir that's enough lets get going and let Eren pack up in privacy." She whined dragging the tall brunet out with her.

Once the door was shut Eren groaned again at the throbbing headache he now has thanks to Ymir.  
Looking around he grabbed his backpack and packed up his supplies and reloaded his guns gearing up. Once he was finished he doubled check to see if he left behind anything before finally leaving and catching up with the group.

When everyone was accounted for they began walking down a road to God knows where. Eren looked around, the sun was just beginning to rise so it must've been super early judging by the quiet cool air blowing around. A quiet conversation started in the group but Eren didn't bother listening to it, he was enjoying the calm quietness. That was until he heard growling from the forest they were walking right next to.

The brunet kept his eyes sharp and focused as they walked. The walk felt like they were walking for fucking ever, Erens legs were burning in pain and his body began to collect sweat as the sun was now full in the sky. His breathing becoming uneven as he could feel himself slipping into dehydration. Erens pace slowed down falling behind the group, his hearing and vision fading in and out.

"Armin... Mikasa... L-Levi..." He breathed trying to find his voice but ended up sounding like he was talking to himself. Out of the three names he called out one seemed to respond. Levi turned around with wide eyes and dashed to the falling brunet quickly.

"EREN!"

« A.W.A »

Levi carried the brunet bridal style the rest of the walk, glaring at anybody who looked at them wrong. With the amount of muscles Levi had Eren felt light in his arms.  
"Tch, such a brat. Passing out without the proper amount of water in your system." He whispered low combing his fingers through Erens greasy hair.

When was the last time they all showered?

The thought sent shudders down Levis spine and his face twist in disgust. 

They continued their walk until Armin led them off the road and began walking through fields of tall grass. Everyone stayed close together making sure nothing were to jump at them. There were a good 15 zombies that got in their way but was quickly killed by Mikasa and Hanji.  
Jean groaned and popped his knuckles,  
"Where the hell are we going Armin?! We've been walking forever and the sun is beginning to set!" Armin kept walking straight ahead leading the group while responding.

"There's an open field with a mansion I've seen awhile back. That will be our new base, but don't worry we should be super close by now." Hanji squealed and cheered,  
"A mansion! Oh boy I've never been inside a mansion before!" Levi simply 'tsked.'

"Probably because you'd break all the shit inside the mansion." Hanji whined but smiled widely.  
"Good news is we can all get our own rooms now! And thankfully not get woken up by your load moaning with Eren." Hanji snickered feeling a hand hit the back of her head.

"Oi! Me and Eren aren't even together." Levi sneered clutching the brunet sleeping against his hard chest tighter. Hanji wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Not yet at least." And with that she went back to the front of the group as they approached the huge mansion. 

"Holy shetttt! This looks like a fucking castle!" Connie yelled obviously excited about the new base. In fact everyone got so fucking excited they began to run to the mansion before the sun could set. Walking inside the lights were off, Levi tried flipping them on but there was no electricity. 

Hanji ran to the kitchen and tested the water, crying out in joy when the water worked. Everybody ran to get water including Levi. The raven clicked two and two together and like a flash of lightening ran upstairs with Eren still in his arms. Armin called out but Levi ignored them. He set Eren down in the bedrooms queen sized bed and went to wake him up. 

The brunet moaned quietly blinking out the sleep in his eyes.  
"Swallow." Levi commanded making Eren drink tons of water to get the brunet out of his dehydration. Eren swallowed thickly panting and gasping for air when he finished. His hearing cleared up along with his vision.  
"Levi... T-thank you..." He yawned. Levi raised and brow and pick Eren up again,

"Don't thank me yet. The water here works so we're showering together." Eren squeak and felt his face flush at the though of showering with the shorter male.  
"What the hell Levi I can shower on my own." But the raven smirked turning around.

"Don't act like you don't want this, I can't have you passing out in the shower. Plus we're both guys so what's the problem." Eren clenched his jaw.

'The problem is I'm gay and have a crush on you!' Eren screamed in his head. 

Levi turned on the water and began to strip. Eren blushed looking at his muscles and turned away taking off his own dirty clothing.  
Once the water was warm enough they both stepped into the large glass shower.

'Stay calm and look away.' Eren thought as he went to grab the shampoo and scrubbed his scalp fiercely wanting rid of all the blood, dirt, and sweat collected. Levi copying the motions but kept his eyes trained on Erens body. The way his caramel skin flex made Levi lick his lips. 

"Eren... Are you sick your face is beat red." Levi smirked listening to Eren gasp and shake his head.  
"N-No I'm not sick just- never showered with a guy before." Levi hummed moving closer to the brunet pressing his chest against his caramel back, hand wandering. 

"Never showered with a guy you like hmmm?" Erens breath hitched feeling Levi hands wander and something hard pressed against his ass.  
"Ah! How did you k-know?" Eren felt Levi play with his hardening buds. Twisting and pitching,  
"You made it quite obvious. But no need to worry, I like you too." Eren whimpered when Levi began to attack Erens neck, biting down and sucking at the wet skin. Levi grabbed the liquid soap and turned Eren around. 

The raven smashed his lips against the brunets while cleaning Erens body. Eren eagerly kissed back and pressed his soapy body against Levi. The both of them cleaned up fairly quickly before shaving and rinsing off. The raven grabbed two plush white towels throwing one at Eren, they dried off and went into the bedroom. 

Eren gasped when Levi pushed the brunet hard onto the bed and climbed onto the mattress and straddled Eren.  
"Who said I was done with you yet?" Levi smirked ripping off the white towel that covered Erens body and throwing it aside along with his. 

Eren moaned shamefully when Levi began to grind their harden lengths together while sucking on the brunets neck.  
"L-Levi... Ah!" Eren whimpered feeling Levis lips find his as they kissed hungrily. The brunet felt Levi grip his length and gasped into the kiss, the raven taking the advantage and explored Erens mouth with his tongue.

Eren felt the tongue explore every inch of his mouth and could feel himself moan and submit into the heated kiss. Levi intertwined their hands together and pinned Eren to the bed when he broke off the kiss with a lewd smack.  
The brunet panted and looked flushed, his eyes hooded with lust and want for the raven.  
"Levi... M-More please..." He mewled shifting his hips wanting release and friction.

Levi took three fingers and held them in front of Eren's mouth.  
"Suck." He commanded watching Eren instantly latch onto the fingers and suck them as if they was the cure to his lust. Once they were wet enough Levi took them out and looked up at Eren with loving eyes.  
"This'll feel uncomfortable so relax, I promise to make it feel better." Eren nodded and felt a digit enter his asshole. 

Eren blinked and shifted trying to get use to the intrusion. It quickly turned into two fingers and Eren hissed as Levi scissored his tight walls. Levi took a bud into his mouth trying to distract the brunet from the pain by licking and kissing the red bud. Eren cried out when Levi curled his fingers and pressing against a bundle of pleasuring nerves inside him. The raven smirked,  
"Found it."

Eren whined wanting that feeling again,  
"Levi! Please... H-hit that s-spot again." Levi added another digit and began thrusting the three fingers into Eren while brushing against his prostate. Once Levi felt like Eren was prepared enough he took his fingers out and put the head of his cock at Erens entrance.

"This will hurt like a motherfucker so relax as much as you can." Levi felt Eren wrap his arms around Levis neck and his legs around his hips. The raven pushed into the brunet in one fluid thrust and felt Erens tight walls clench around him causing a moan to escape his lips. Eren cried out and gripped onto Levis back, digging his nails into the pale skin. 

"Shit... Your tight.." Levi groaned shifting his hips wanting to move so badly but waited for a signal from his lover. Eren finally nodded and felt Levi thrust hard into him, the brunet couldn't stop the loud moans and whimpers passing his lips. But Levi silenced him by another heated kiss and angled his thrust into the brunets prostate hitting it dead on.

Eren groaned when Levi began pumping his length, his head falling back.  
"L-Levi... I'm g-gonna.. AH!" Eren arched his back in a beautiful arch feeling his vision turn white when he came hard on his chest. Levi groaned and continued to thrust into the brunet, listening to Eren mewl and moan under him from his climax. Levi kissed his swollen lips as his seed shot deep into Erens ass.  
"Fuck..." He moaned. 

The two lovers panted and held onto each other tightly as if one of them were to disappear. Levi grabbed his towel and clean them off quickly before taking him and Eren under the thick covers.  
"Levi I love you." Eren whispered due to his sore throat. Levi hummed and kissed Eren softly.  
"Love you too brat. You make this dead world worth living." 

The two passed out cuddling close to each-other not caring a single bit about the horrors that go on outside.


	2. Authors Note

Should I make this a full story?

I mean at first I was just writing smut but now I'm thinking of plot ideas...

Yes...No?   
Comment your answer if I should or not :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Below please and thank you! C:

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh we need more Ereri/Riren Zombie Apolcalypse AUs. :3  
> Hope you enjoyed this story! Comment and kudos would be awesome! :)))


End file.
